change
by LisaKruemel
Summary: Okay, kurze Beschreibung: Das is ne Fantasy Story, In einer Gewitternacht begegnen sich Shigeru und Satoshi, doch ihre Begegnung hat außergewöhnliche Folgen... Nun ja, ich finde sie is ganz gut,... aber überzeugt euch selbst!rnParing: Shigeru x Satoshi, R
1. Default Chapter

Change

Storm

_( v ) Das wird interessant. Ich habe_ _schon die ganze Story im Kopf, aber die Kapitel werden ziemlich kurz, deshalb muss man diese Fanfiction am besten gleich am Stück lesen. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Sie spielt in der Vergangenheit, als es noch Ritter usw. gab und ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare, wenn's geht können da auch Tipps dabei sein, ich bin nämlich noch Anfänger, außerdem ist das meine erste AU. Nun, dann viel Vergnügen._ 

Schatten lauern in der Dunkelheit, Blitze zucken, unheimliche Gestalten schleichen umher. Ein schweres Gewitter tobte über einem Haus im verwunschenen Wald. Zwei Brüder, unter der Kontrolle einer machthungrigen Hexe. Werden sie jemals glücklich werden? Diese frage hatten sie sich oft gestellt. Sie saßen in einem Raum, ein Feuer prasselte angenehm warm, während draußen das Gewitter tobte, es schüttete. Das Donnern übertönte das Geräusch des Feuers.

„Werden wir jemals eine Möglichkeit erhalten von hier zu fliehen, Bruderherz, so werde ich nur mit dir gehen.", Mitsuru sah seinem Bruder Satoshi in die Augen. „Ich würde auch niemals ohne dich gehen, Mitsu-chan.", erwiderte Satoshi. Schatten huschten über die Wände, Mitsuru und Satoshi kauerten auf dem Boden, neben dem Feuer. Sie hatten einander fest umschlungen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein klopfen…

Kurze Zeit darauf hörten sie wie die Eingangstür, die zur großen Halle führte, quietschend aufgestoßen wurde. Sie bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Schritte kamen näher, sie kamen durch die Halle genau auf diesen Raum zu. Jeder konnte des anderen Herzschlag hören.

Eine Jungenstimme rief: „Ist jemand zuhause?", doch keiner der Beiden traute sich zu antworten. Die Tür ging knarrend auf. Vor ihnen stand ein Junge, ca. 16 Jahre, er war vollkommen durchnässt und sein Mantel war eingerissen. Er sah sie freundlich an. Satoshi stand auf und ging langsam auf den Fremden zu. „Zu uns verirren sich nur sehr selten Fremde, was wollen sie hier und wie heißen sie?", der Fremde sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich bin König des Landes, im Westen und ich suche einen Zufluchtsort. Mein Name ist Shigeru Ookido." Als Satoshi und Mitsuru hörten, das er der König sei, knieten sie nieder und Mitsuru sagte: „Euer Majestät, verzeiht die Frechheit, die in den Worten meines Bruders lag. Er wusste nicht, dass ihr der König seid.", mit einem ernsten blick sah er den Fremden an. Dieser sah in Satoshis Augen, wie gebannt starrte er Satoshi an.

„Und wie lautet dein Name, du weißt nun den meinen aber deinen habe ich noch nicht erfahren.", Shigeru sah ihn freundlich an. „Mein Name ist Satoshi. Darf ich sie einladen, die Nacht bei uns zu verbringen?", Shigeru sah ihn überglücklich an.

„Gerne, wenn ich darf. Außerdem kannst du ruhig „DU" zu mir sagen. Darf ich dich Sato-chan nennen?", er sah in Satoshis Augen, sie waren tiefbraun. Er wollte diesen Jungen, der vor ihm stand nie wieder loslassen.

Satoshi wurde rot, er antwortete etwas zögernd: „…klar…, aber…nur wenn ich dich Geru-chan nennen darf." Er sah ihn schüchtern an und wurde rot. Es war ihm unangenehm, er wollte nicht abgewiesen werden, da er ihn mehr als nur zum Freund gewinnen wollte.

„Klar. Sieh mich an, du hast nichts zu verbergen."

Dieses Mal war auch Shigeru leicht rot, denn es war ihm peinlich und erst recht, wenn ein anderer dabei stand. Es war schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einem Jungen galt.

_Ich weiß nicht, was in mir vorgeht. Ich bin aufgeregt, wenn ich in Sato-chans Nähe bin und ich fühle mich geborgen. Ich habe vor hier zu übernachten. Ich bin nervös, wo soll ich wohl schlafen?_

Mitsuru nahm Satoshi bei Seite und flüsterte ihm zu:„Er wird mit dir in unserem Zimmer übernachten und ich werde bei Mutter im Zimmer schlafen, sie hat doch gesagt, sie käme erst morgen Abend. Du hast ihn sehr gerne, das merkt man sofort und ich denke, das, was er für dich empfindet ist auch mehr, als nur Zuneigung. Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?" „Ich finde ihn gut, obwohl ich nervös werde, wenn ich mit ihm alleine in einem Zimmer schlafen soll.", Satoshi wurde rot und sah Mitsuru verlegen an.

„Schon in Ordnung Sato-chan. Und jetzt bereite ich Abendessen vor.

Während dem Essen saßen Shigeru und Satoshi neben einander.

_Geru-chan starrt die ganze Zeit zu mir herüber, das macht mich total nervös, ich halte das nicht aus._

„Geru-chan, wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen? Ich zeige dir, wo du schläfst.", er sah in Shigerus tiefgrüne Augen. Shigeru wurde zappelig und hatte großen Drang sofort aufzuspringen und vor Freude im Kreis zu rennen, da er mit seinem Sato-chan in einem Zimmer schlafen würde. „Ich würde dich sehr gerne in dein Zimmer begleiten.", antwortete er und versuchte, gelassen zu klingen. Nachdem sie in Satoshis Zimmer angekommen waren und Satoshi die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Shigeru setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. Auf diesen Moment hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet. Satoshi hatte wunderschöne dunkelbraune Augen, wie ein dunkler Waldsee, indem sich das Licht der Sterne widerspiegelt. Auch Satoshi war von den satten, tiefgrünen Augen Shigerus fasziniert. Langsam legte Shigeru seinen Arm um Satoshi, er zog ihn näher zu sich und fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar. Satoshi lehnte sich an Shigeru und konnte dessen beruhigenden Herzschlag hören.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Satoshi auf und bemerkte, dass er mit Shigeru in einem Bett lag.

…_stimmt ja, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, als ich mich an ihn gelehnt habe. Er ist so angenehm warm. Bei ihm fühle ich mich wohl, kein wunder, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Er muss mich zugedeckt und sich neben mich gelegt haben. Ich gestehe es mir ein, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Die Liebe zwischen zwei Jungen ist sehr ungewöhnlich, und dennoch ich möchte mit ihm gehen, wenn er fort geht und auch meinen Bruder möchte ich mitnehmen, so wie wir es uns immer versprochen haben._

Satoshi ging zu Mitsurus Bett. Er wartete, bis Shigeru wach wurde, dann gingen sie frühstücken. Mitsuru war schon wach, als sie kamen und hatte den Tisch gedeckt.

Den Rest des Tages hatten sie keine Zeit, für sich allein. Sie erzählten viel und der Tag ging schnell vorüber. Am Abend nahm sich Shigeru zusammen und wollte ihn endlich fragen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon mit diesem Gedanken gespielt.

_Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, auch wenn es sehr komisch klingen mag, da er und ich beides Jungen sind. Ich hoffe, dass Sato-chan meine Gefühle erwidert._

„Sato-chan, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort antwortest, aber, möchtest du mich heiraten?", er sah Satoshi nervös an.

„Ja, ich täte nichts lieber, als mit dir mitzukommen. Nur will ich dann auch meinen Bruder mitnehmen.", Shigeru war erleichtert.

„Ich liebe dich und ich würde dich immer lieben, selbst wenn du dich verwandeln würdest. An deinen strahlenden Augen würde ich dich wieder erkennen!"

„_So, was machen sie hier in meinem Haus? Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn man unangemeldet hier auftaucht._", mit stolzem Schritt trat sie auf den Ankömmling zu.

„Ich bin König diesen Reiches.", Kasumi musterte ihn mit einem abwertenden Blick und antwortete: „_Mag sein, aber hier herrsche ich._" „Nun, dann halte ich hiermit um die Hand ihres Sohnes an.", erwiderte Shigeru. „_…nun, wenn ihr so große Zuneigung für einander empfindet, dann will ich euch meinen Sohn Mitsuru gerne anvertrauen._", anfangs schien sie etwas überrascht, doch dann antwortete sie ohne Zweifel.

„Eigentlich sprach ich von Satoshi.", er sah sie etwas überrascht an, was ja auch kein Wunder war, da Mütter normalerweise schockiert reagieren, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr Sohn einen Jungen liebt.

„_ihr müsst wissen Satoshi ist nur mein Stiefsohn, aber dennoch werde ich ihn ihnen anvertrauen._" „könnte er gleich mit mir mitkommen, ich höre schon meine Gefolgsleute, sie suchen mich?", er sah sie bittend an.

„_Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn sie ihn gleich mitnehmen, geben sie uns wenigstens etwas Zeit._", sie sah ihn selbstsicher an, und wusste er würde auf ihre Bitte eingehen müssen.

„Nun, wie viel Zeit benötigt ihr?"

„_Ich benötige mindestens eine Woche, schließlich muss ich ihn noch richtig vorbereiten._"

„Nun, dann soll es so sein.", nun wendete er sich zu Satoshi, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dieser wurde rot und fragte: „Bitte schenk mir etwas, das mich an dich erinnert, während du nicht da bist, etwas, das dich hierher geführt hat."

„Hier, dieser Zweig blieb an meinem Gürtel hängen, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war. Hast du sonst noch einen Wunsch?", er gab Satoshi einen Zweig von einer eiche, an diesem Zweig hingen noch 6 Nüsse, Satoshi war darüber überglücklich.

„Ja, da wäre noch etwas, das du für mich tun kannst. Ich hätte gerne einen wunderschönen, weißen Anzug für meine Hochzeit und einen für meinen Bruder, den er bei Hofe tragen kann.", bittend sah er Shigeru an.

„Gerne, ich werde auf dich warten.", mit diesen Worten drückte er Satoshi noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Am Abend, als sie ins Bett geschickt wurden, erzählten sie noch eine ganze Weile über den gutaussehenden, jungen König, bis beide vor Müdigkeit eingeschlafen waren.

_Gut, das war das erste Kap. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, hab extra erst alles fertig geschrieben, dann könnt ihr weiter lesen, ich fasse mich mit meinen Kommentaren extra kurz._


	2. The Escape

The Escape

_Und weiter, auf zum nächsten Kap.!smile_

Mitsuru war aufgewacht, sein Herz raste. Er musste wohl einen Alptraum gehabt haben, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Jetzt hörte er die Schritte seiner Mutter, sie kam immer näher. Er drehte sich zur Wand und stellte sich schlafend. Draußen tobte immer noch der Stürm. Kasumi schritt auf Satoshi zu und weckte diesen, indem sie ihn an der Schulter schüttelte.

°°°°°

_Was kann sie mitten in der Nacht von Sato-chan wollen? Ich werde es herausfinden und ihr nachschleichen._

°°°°°

„_Du musst aufstehen, ich möchte dich für die Reise vorbereiten. Komm, steh auf._", sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und ging mit ihm in ihr Zimmer. „Warum willst du mich mitten in der Nacht auf die Reise vorbereiten? Wir haben doch genug Zeit.", er sah sie noch ganz verschlafen an. Nun waren sie an ihrem Zimmer angekommen.

„_Nun, es wird eine Weile dauern, dich vorzubereiten._", sie ging zu einem Kessel, indem eine Suppe brodelte. Es roch nicht besonders gut. Sie aber nahm ein Glas und füllte dieses mit der Suppe aus dem Kessel.

„_Trink dies und du wist dich erfrischt und wach fühlen._", sie reichte Satoshi das Glas, während sich ihr leiblicher Sohn Mitsuru heimlich neben der Tür versteckte. Er lugte um die Ecke und hörte angestrengt zu, was sein Bruder und seine Mutter besprachen.

Satoshi nahm unsicher das Glas und nippte daran. Sekunden später verwandelte er sich.

Mitsuru kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. „_MUTTER, WAS HAST DU GETAN_!", entsetzt rannte er auf seinen Bruder zu und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„_Du Dummchen, freu dich doch. Jetzt kannst du den König heiraten._"

„NIEMALS, ich könnte nie das Unglück meines Bruders ausnutzen.", er zog Satoshi mit sich. Sie stürmten aus dem Haus. Kasumi rief durchs Fenster hinaus:

„_BEDENKE, DER KÖNIG MUSS IHN TROTZ SEINER JETZIGEN GESTALT HEIRATEN WOLLEN UND WAS DICH BETRIFFT, MEIN SOHN, SO BIST DU DAZU VERDAMMT KEIN MENSCHEN SAGEN ZU DÜRFEN, WER DIESES WESEN IST, SONST WIRD ER NIE SEINE WIRKLICHE GESTALT ZURÜCK ERLANGEN_!"

An einer Stelle, möglichst weit entfernt vom Haus machten sie Rast.

Mitsuru fuhr Satoshi über die Stirn. „Du siehst süß aus. Aber auf Dauer geht das nicht. Trotzdem gut dass nur dein Kopf verwandelt wurde. Hier, nimm meinen Mantel, ich habe eine Idee.", er zog Satoshi seinen Mantel an und band ihm einen Gürtel um. Nun sah es aus, als ob er ein Mädchen wäre. Sie zogen ihm die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, sodass man nicht sehen konnte, was sich darunter befand. Satoshi gab ein leises Miauen von sich.

_Gut, das ich nur in eine Katze verwandelt wurde, ich meine Katzen sind wirklich süß, aber ich möchte nicht mein ganzes Leben lang nur miauen können. Ich denke es wird mir besser gehen, wenn wir erst weiter von zuhause fort sind. Ich freue mich aufs Schloss und darauf, meinen Geru-chan wieder zusehen, auch wenn er nicht weiß, wer ich bin._

„Du hast recht Bruder, ich freue mich auch aufs Schloss. Es muss groß und prächtig sein. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich auf ihn freust. Aber versuch jetzt zu schlafen, es bringt nichts, wenn wir noch weiter laufen, ich denke wir sollten eine Nacht darüber schlafen.", sie legten sich unter einen Baum und kuschelten sich eng aneinander, damit ihnen warm wurde.

Als Mitsuru am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Satoshi schon auf war. Er hatte bereits Beeren gesammelt und ihren Beutel aus Ziegenhaut mit Wasser gefüllt.

Auf diese Weise liefen sie eine Woche durch den Wald. Morgens, mittags und abends aßen sei Beeren und tranken Wasser, nachts schliefen sie und den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie mit wandern.

°°°°°

_Gut, dass ich meinen Rest an Geld mitgenommen habe. Wie laufen jetzt schon 5 Tage. Am Anfang war der Wald recht dicht, doch mittlerweile wird er heller. Sato-chan ist ungewöhnlich still, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn._

°°°°°

Mitsurus Schritt wurde schneller, bald wurde aus dem schnellen Gang ein Rennen, Satoshi beeilte sich, dass er hinterher kam.

„Brüderchen, da vorne ist eine Straße und ich Höre Leute, sie preisen ihre Wahre an.

Komm, da muss ein Marktplatz sein.", Satoshi zog seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um Mizuru einzuholen.

Sie kamen aus dem Wald heraus und standen an einem Marktplatz. Es wurde Essen, Trinken und Kleidung angeboten. Nun kauften sie für Satoshi ein hübsches Kleid und einen neuen Mantel und für Mitsuru einen schlichten Anzug, der bei Hofe tragbar sein würde. Danach machten sie sich, die Straße entlang, auf zum Schloss. „Im Schloss werde ich dich immer Schwesterchen nennen und ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir behaupten, du seiest stumm und hießest Silence, bist du damit einverstanden?", er sah Satoshi freundlich an, dieser nickte und schnurrte zufrieden, da ihm die Idee seines (Stief)Bruders sehr gefiel.

Das Schloss war sehr prächtig und erhaben. Sie traten ein und standen in einer großen Halle, man konnte sich in dem goldfarbenen Fußbodenspiegeln und die hölzerne Wand hatte einen leichten Braunton, der gut zum Boden passte. Eine mächtige, mit Gold verzierte Treppe führte in den zweiten Stock. Mitsuru und Satoshi waren erstaunt. Sie sahen sich eine Weile um und gingen dann weiter in den zweiten Stock.

Nun standen sie in einem langen Flur, an den viele Zimmer grenzten. Ein roter Teppich war ausgerollt und führte zu einem Zimmer, dessen Tür offen stand. Sie wollten gerade näher an das Zimmer heran treten, als sie unerwartet von hinten angesprochen wurden.

„**Was suchen sie im Schloss des Königs, sie sind keine Angestellten, ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen.  **", es war ein böse guckender Junge, er hatte rote schulterlange Haare und war in Begleitung eines Mädchens. Beide schienen im selben Alter wie Satoshi und Mitsuru zu sein. Das Mädchen hatte lange, rotblonde Haare und sah sie freundlich an. Der rothaarige Junge lächelte das Mädchen an und wandte sich dann an Mitsuru:„**Mein Name ist Silver und das ist mein Freundin Janina,**er deutete auf das Mädchen neben ihm,** was sucht ihr hier, wir sind hier angestellt als Berater und…**", er wurde von seiner Freundin unterbrochen :„_Erzähl keine Lügengeschichten_, _wir sind Freunde des Königs. Seit ihm nicht böse, er vertraut niemandem und erfindet deshalb Lügen.  _", sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Ihr habt Recht, wir sind keine Angestellten, aber wir suchen eine Stellung, mein Name ist Mitsuru und das ist meine Schwester Silence, sie ist stumm.", er deutete auf Satoshi. „_Was ist euer Gewerbe, vielleicht können wir euch eine Stelle verschaffen, Silber geh Vani holen, sie ist schließlich Buchhalterin und Beraterin._", Silver sagte, dass er sich beeilen wolle und möglichst schnell zurückkäme. „Wir kehren Kamine aus und sind geschickt in unserem Handwerk.", antwortete Mitsuru.

Kurz darauf kam Silber mit einem Mädchen zurück, sie war auch ca. 16 Jahre alt, wirkte aber viel vernünftiger und reifer als Janina, sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare und richtige Locken, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren.

„_Vani, sie kehren Kamine, kann man ihnen nicht eine Stellung anbieten?_", fragte Janina.

Vani musterte sie nachdenklich und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie die Beiden einstellen wird. „_Wir brauchen im Moment viele Arbeitskräfte, da der König sich entschlossen hat zu heiraten, doch leider hat er noch nicht bekannt gegeben, wer der Glückliche sein wird.  _", sagte Vani mit einem Hochnäsigen Ton, dann lächelte sie freundlich. „Was meinten sie mit der Glückliche?" „_Nun ja, unser König hat sich in einen Jungen verliebt._", sie ging um die Ecke, man konnte ein paar undefinierbare quietschende Geräusche hören und kurz darauf kam Vani mit rotem Kopf zurück.

„Und das Volk, ist es nicht empört darüber, dass ihr König einen Jungen heiraten will?", Mizuru tat, als wäre er erstaunt. „_Wir sind unserem König sehr dankbar und schätzen ihn sehr, keiner nimmt es ihm übel, dass er sich in einen Jungen verliebt hat. Wir waren am Anfang alle überrascht, aber gegen die Liebe kann man nichts tun. Wir sind sehr aufgeregt und fragen uns, wie er wohl sein wird, außerdem habt ihr doch auch nur überrascht reagiert, warum sollten wir anders reagieren_?", sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ich war einfach nur neugierig.", das Misstrauen wich aus ihrem Blick.

Plötzlich schritt an ihnen ein Junge vorüber, er war bleich und würdigte sie nicht einen Blickes, er war hübsch, trug ähnliche Kleidung, wie Shigeru und ca. 15/16 Jahre alt.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Mitsuru neugierig, er starrte dem Jungen nach.

„_Das ist Prinz Ruby, er ist ein halbes Jahr jünger als König Shigeru. Seit er aus seiner Reise durch den Wald zurück ist hat er kein Wort mehr gesprochen, wir vermuten, dass er mit einem Fluch belegt ist. Wir haben ihn auch bewachen lassen, doch keiner der ihn eine Nacht lang bewachte ist zurückgekehrt. Alle haben es mit ihrem Leben bezahlt!_", antwortete Janina. „_Ich muss zum König und ihm gleich melden, dass ich euch eingestellt habe. Bis später._", mit diesen Worten schritt Vani in Richtung Torbogen, wo auch Ruby entlang gegangen war. „_Gut, wir zeigen euch wo ihr schlafen werdet, es ist im rechten Nebengebäude, dort schlafen die Bediensteten, ihr könnt uns natürlich besuchen. Wir wohnen im Hauptgebäude, auf dem gleichen Stock, wie Rubi und Shigeru._", sie lächelte sie an. Silver nahm ihre Hand, sie wurde leicht rot, was nur bedeutete, dass sie noch nicht lange ein Paar waren. Es sah süß aus, wie sie so Hand in Hand voraus gingen.

°°°°°

_Der Prinz, der an uns vorbei ging war wunderschön, ich habe richtiges Herzklopfen bekommen. Ruby, ich hätte ihn gerne angesprochen, doch er scheint in einer anderen Welt zu leben, er hat mich noch nicht einmal bemerkt._

°°°°°

Nachdem Silver und Janina sie zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht hatten, fingen sie gleich an die Kamine auszukehren. Währendessen war Shigeru mit seinem Bruder Ruby am Schach spielen, doch Ruby sprach kein Wort, er stand auf und ging davon.

_Warum redet er nicht, auch ich bin unglücklich. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum Sato-chan noch nicht wieder da ist? Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund sich in seiner eigenen Welt zu einzuschließen und nichts mehr zu sprechen. Ich kann ihn jetzt gut verstehen, doch ich habe ein Königreich zuregieren. Wenn Sato-chan doch nur hier währe…_

Er stand auf und ging in die Halle, dort waren gerade Satoshi und Mitsuru am Kamine ausfegen.

„Ihr müsst die neuen Angestellten sein, meine Beraterin hat mir von euch berichtet. Aber irgendwoher kenne ich euch, euch und eure Schwester, besonders eure Schwester.", er musterte Silence(Satoshi) neugierig und sah lange in ihre(seine) Augen.

Mitsuru stellte sich vor Satoshi und meinte:„Ihr könnt kaum in die Hütte in den Bergen gekommen sein, Inder ich mit meiner Schwester lebte." „Nun, gut, dann lasst euch bei der Arbeit nicht stören.", er musterte Silence(Satoshi) noch ein letztes Mal und schritt davon. Mitsuru ging neugierig zu dem Zimmer, aus dem Shigeru gekommen war. Ruby stand am Fenster und sah heraus. Mitsuru trat auf ihn zu. Ruby drehte sich um, er sah Mitsuru mit ausdruckslosem Blick in die Augen.

°°°°°°

_Mein Herz rast, er steht direkt vor mir, ich kann seinen Herzschlag hören und dennoch, es kommt mir vor als würde er nicht leben. Er ist ganz bleich, er hat wunderschöne Augen, doch sie sehen mich so traurig an, was ihn wohl bedrückt?_

°°°°°°

Rubys Augen leuchteten, als Mitsurus und sein Blick sich trafen, für diesen kurzen Moment lächelte er freundlich, doch dann nahmen seine Augen wieder diesen ausdruckslosen Blick an und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er schritt an Mitsuru vorbei, man konnte hören, wie er sich immer weiter entfernte, seine Schritte verhallten in der Ferne. Mitsuru stand regungslos da, sein Herz raste.

°°°°°

_Dieses Lächeln, mich hat noch nie jemand so angesehen und dieser Glanz in seinen Augen. Mein Herz rast noch mehr als vorher, dieses Gefühl, ich habe so etwas noch nie gespürt…_

°°°°°

Nachdem sie den Kamin fertig ausgefegt hatten gingen sie auf ihr Zimmer, dort lag Mitsuru wach, wälzte sich herum und versucht vergeblich einzuschlafen.

_Ich weiß was mit dir los ist, ich habe ähnliches durch gemacht, nachdem ich Shigeru getroffen hatte. Du hast dich verliebt, hast du gesehen wie er dich angelächelt hat?_

_Wir müssen ihm irgendwie helfen._

„Ja, ich möchte ihm helfen, ich werde den König bitten uns den Prinzen bewachen zu lassen.",…

Nach diesen Worten schliefen Satoshi(Silence) und Mitsuru endlich ein.

Sie hatten sich fes vorgenommen dem Prinzen zu helfen.

_Gut, jetzt geht's langsam los, hoffe es wird nicht zu langweilig…_


	3. The Secret of Ruby

The Secret of Ruby

_Na dann, an die arbeit, und für euch gilt: fleißig weiter lesen! _

Am nächsten Morgen standen Mitsuru und Satoshi extra früh auf, um spätestens am Abend alle Kamine fertig zu haben. …

Sie waren schon am Abend mit dem ausfegen fertig, es war sehr viel Arbeit, aber sie hatten sich extra beeilt. Genau in dem Moment als sie fertig wurden kam Vani zu ihnen.

„_Oh, seid ihr fertig?_", sie begutachtete den fertig gereinigten Kamin. „_Gute Arbeit, ihr sollt eine Belohnung erhalten, währen 700 $ für die Arbeit angemessen?_", sie sah sie freundlich an und wollte schon den Goldbeutel zücken.

„Wir wollen kein Gold. Unser einziger Wunsch wäre, heute Nacht den Prinzen bewachen zu dürfen.", Vani war erstaunt. Der König, Nina und Silver traten hinzu, sie hatten gehört, was Mitsuru gesagt hatte. „_Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr Ruby bewachen wollt, bisher hat jeder der dies versucht hat seine Kühnheit mit dem Leben bezahlt. _(°o°)", fragte Vani besorgt und auch die anderen sahen sie besorgt an. „Ja, wir haben uns das lange überlebt, wir möchten dem Prinzen helfen.

Und so kam es, das Mitsuru und Satoshi den Prinzen bewachen sollten. Mitsuru setzte sich neben ihn an die Bettkante, er strich ihm sanft über die Stirn. „Ich werde dir helfen, oh wunderschöner Prinz.", Mitsuru sah ihn an und sein Herz begann wieder schnell zu rasen. Es wurde immer dunkler, bald mussten sie eine Kerze anzünden. Langsam erhob sich der Prinz aus seinem Bett, seine Kleidung hatte sich verändert. Er hatte nun anstelle seines Nachtgewandes ein Festgewand an. Mit starrem Blick stieg er aus seinem Bett, er stand auf und schritt zur Wand. Er strich sanft über eine Stelle gegenüber seines Bettes. Langsam öffnete sich die Wand und eine dunkle Treppe führte hinab in die Dunkelheit. Es war Mitternacht, als der Prinz sich erhoben hatte. Nun schlug es zum 12. Mal und Ruby schritt langsam die Treppe herab. Mitsuru machte sich auf ihm zu folgen, doch Satoshi hielt ihn zurück.

_Ich werde gehen, was habe ich schon zu verlieren, auf dich wartet noch dein ganzes Leben. Außerdem bin ich kein Mensch mehr, vielleicht kann ich es fertig bringen ihm zu folgen!_

„Na, gut, folge ihm, aber gib auf dich Acht. Ich warte hier auf euch.", Mitsuru klang besorgt, lies ihn aber dennoch gehen.

Satoshi folgte dem Prinzen die Treppen hinab aus dem Schloss heraus, durch einen Teil des Waldes, auf den Steinen über den Fluss und schließlich zu einer gut versteckten Höhle. In der Höhle war ein steinernes Tor, zu seiner Rechten saß ein Garados und zu seiner Linken ein Glurak. Sie sahen den Prinzen an, taten ihm aber nichts. „Öffne dich Zaubertor, vor dir steht Prinz Ruby.", sagte der Prinz und das Tor öffnete sich. Satoshi konnte keinen Blick erhaschen, da er von dem goldenen Licht geblendet wurde, das von dem Bereich hinter dem Tor ausging. Auch Satoshi trat vor das Tor, doch es öffnete sich nicht. „Was haben wir denn da, bist du ein Mensch oder eine Katze, es wäre besser für dich, du wärst eine Katze, denn wir haben den Auftrag jeden zu töten, der hier eindringen will!", sprach das Glurak und seine Stimme klang majestätisch. „Antworte meinem Bruder, oder ich werde Wütend und lasse meine Drachenwut an dir aus!", sprach das Garados und seine Stimme klang ebenso erhaben wie die des Glurak zuvor. „_Miauuuu…_", Satoshi gab ein klägliches Miauen von sich und sah schüchtern zu Boden. „Nun wissen wir, dass du ein Kätzchen bist, du darfst eintreten.", das Glurak sah ihn nett an und das Tor ging auf.

Satoshi schritt langsam durch das Tor. Er war wie in einer anderen Welt, die Wände und die Decke waren golden und leuchteten. Auf einem Thron am Ende der Höhle saß ein Mädchen, sie hatte hübsche blaue Haare, sie trug sie schulterlang und offen. Sie hatte ein smaragdfarbenes Kleid an, es glitzerte und sah aus als sei es aus Kristall. Um sie herum waren viele hübsche Mädchen, mit hochgesteckten Haaren am Tanzen. Ruby kniete vor ihr nieder. „Oh schöne Crystal, Königin der Feen, erlaubt ihr mir heute mit euch zu tanzen?" „_Bald, bald dürft ihr tanzen mit mir, doch zuvor müsst ihr aus dem Becher des Vergessens getrunken haben, dann könnt ihr für immer bei uns bleiben._", sie lächelte ihn an und deutete auf einen Kelch. Er stand unter einem roten Eiszapfen, von dem aus eine ebenso rote Flüssigkeit herab tropfte. In einer Ecke hörte Satoshi zwei Mädchen tratschen. „_Ach, Sapphire, Prinz Ruby ist schon wieder da_.", sagte ein blauhaariges Mädchen. „_Ach, Blue, bald wird er für immer bei uns bleiben. Doch ich denke ein Mensch sollte unter Menschen leben._", erwiderte die andere. „_Aber unsere Königin hat ein gutes Herz, nur so kann er von der unerfüllten Liebe zu einer Waldfee geheilt werden._

_Außer es würde ein Mensch aus reiner Liebe hier bei uns eindringen und ihn in die Menschenwelt zurückholen._", antwortete Sapphire. „_Ja aber jeder der versucht bei uns einzudringen wird von Glurak und Garados gegrillt._", meinte wiederum Blue. „_Außer er wäre in besitz dieser Zauberrose mit der der Crystals Sohn, Gold da spielt, er bräuchte nur einmal daran zu riechen und schon wäre er für die Drachen unsichtbar._", erwiderte Sapphire. „_Wie wahr, wie wahr, aber es kann sie keiner bekommen und so wird er morgen wieder kommen._", sagte schließlich Blue, beendete damit das Gespräch und die beiden fingen an ausgelassen zu tanzen.

_So, es kann sie also keiner bekommen? Ich werde sie mir holen…_

Mit diesem Gedanken kniete sich Satoshi neben den Sohn der Feenkönigin, Satoshi rollte dem Kleinen 2 Nüsse zu. Der Junge hob sie auf und legte die Rose beiseite. Satoshi hob sie auf und steckte sie ein. Währendessen wartete Mitsuru geduldig, da setzte sich ein Rabe ans Fenster, er flog ins Zimmer und verwandelte sich in Kasumi. „_Es genügt, wenn du die Tür zu machst, dann sind Satoshi und Ruby für immer dort unten gefangen und du kannst den König heiraten._", sprach ihn seine Mutter an. „Nein, nein, und nochmals nein, ich will nicht den Thron und auch nicht die Krone, ich wünsche mir etwas anderes, warum siehst du das nicht ein?", erwiderte Mitsuru. „_Aber du bist mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, du musst genauso empfinden wie ich, warum pflückst du die Lorbeeren nicht?_", meinte Kasumi. „Weil sie schon jemand anderes gepflückt hat. Sieh es doch ein Mutter!", nach diesen Worten verschwand Kasumi in Gestalt eins Raben zum Fenster hinaus.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Shigeru in Rubys Zimmer. Er war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Silence(Satoshi) und Mitsuru nicht tot waren.

_Ich dachte schon sie würden nicht mehr da sein. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn…_

_Ich darf gar nicht daran denken._

Am Nachmittag trafen sich Mitsuru, Silence(Satoshi) und Silver bei Janina im Zimmer, natürlich hatten sie das mit Janina ausgemacht und wurden schon von ihr erwartet.

Mitsuru: „Ihr wisst ja alle, warum wir uns hier getroffen haben, es geht darum, was wir gestern Nacht erlebt haben, als wir Ruby bewachten."

„_Ja, du wolltest uns erzählen, was passiert ist, rück endlich damit raus, ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt_.", sagte Janina. „Gut, es kann sein, dass ihr mir die Geschichte nicht glaubt, aber ich schwöre, dass sie wahr ist. …Also, um Mitternacht erhob sich der Prinz aus seinem Gemach und hatte Festtagskleidung an, er stand auf und schritt zur Wand, dann …", Mitsuru erzählte ihnen alles, was sich ereignet hatte.

…

„_Ich habe eine Idee, wenn du heute Nacht mit ihm tanzen willst, dann solltest du einen Anzug tragen, wir können uns doch den Anzug, der für den Bruder des Bräutigams des Königs bestimmt war ausborgen, wir bringen ihn dann morgen oder übermorgen zurück. Ihr sprecht mit dem König und Vani, und fragt ob ihr Ruby heute noch einmal bewachen dürft und wir, damit sind Silver und ich gemeint, mopsen den Anzug…_", meinte Janina.

„Gute Idee, und danach treffen wir uns wieder hier.", nun gingen Mitsuru und Silence(Satoshi) zu Vani und Shigeru.

„Euer Hoheit, erlaubt uns heute nochmals den König bewachen zu dürfen.", fragt Mitsuru höflich. „Gut, und ich werde mit euch wachen.", antwortete der König und schritt mit Vani davon.

_Was machen wir denn jetzt, er wird uns behindern?_

„Wir schütten ihm Mohnabsud in den Tee, dann wird er einschlafen. Wir lassen uns vom Koch einfach eine Schüssel Mohn geben, aus dem wir ihn gewinnen.", meinte Mitsuru und sie machten sich auf zum Koch. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Janina und Silver den Anzug gestohlen. Nun warteten sie in Janinas Zimmer, bis Mitsuru und Silence(Satoshi) endlich auftauchten.

„Der König will mit uns wachen. Wir haben uns vom Koch eine Schüssel Mohn geben lassen, aus der wir Mohnabsud gewinnen können, diesen tun wir dann dem König kurz vor Mitternacht in den Tee, damit dieser einschläft.", erklärte Mitsuru.

Am Abend warteten sie auf 23.30 Uhr, dann brachte Mitsuru dem König den Tee. „Hier euer Hoheit, wir haben euch einen Tee gemacht, damit ihr nicht so schnell einschlaft.", Mitsuru schritt mit einem Lächeln auf Shigeru zu und gab ihm die Tasse. Shigeru trank nichts ahnend den Tee, Sekunden später sah er plötzlich alles verschwommen. Er wurde ohnmächtig. Nun zog sich Mitsuru um.

°°°°°

_Ich bin total aufgeregt, wie es wohl dort unten aussieht und wie der Prinz wohl ist, wenn er redet. Ich freue mich schon den ganzen Tag darauf, sein Lächeln, dieses einzigartige wunderschöne Lächeln hat sich tief in mein Herz eingebrannt, ich würde dieses Lächeln so gerne noch einmal sehen._

°°°°°

Um Mitternacht stand Ruby auf. Er schritt zur Wand…

Satoshi folgte ihm als erstes…

Mitsuru wollte ihnen gerade folgen als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „_Hast du es dir anders überlegt, ich habe dir einen Tag zum Nachdenken gegeben._", Kasumi stand hinter ihm und wollte jetzt seine Antwort wissen.

„Nein, Mutter, ich liebe den Prinzen, ich könnte nie so sein wie du! Du wirst doch nur von Rachegelüsten und Machtgier getrieben!", er schubste ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und schritt die die Treppe herunter.

_Bald wird's romantisch… _

_Bin schon ganz aufgeregt._ 


End file.
